


am i wrong

by morino



Series: [ verse ] - bend don't break (year 3) [1]
Category: springwave
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 15:27:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11694552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morino/pseuds/morino
Summary: literally just order the pizza and we never have to talk again.no one gets any pizza (the sex more than makes up for it).[ bend don't break; hiwan/hyuntak ]





	am i wrong

"Did you eat it again?" Hiwan slams the fridge door and turns to face the three boys currently seated in the living room. There's Kyungwon - the dad of their group who wouldn't touch anyone else's glass of water without asking, Miles - who he isn't sure had even heard him anyway, let alone taken his pizza. So his gaze eventually drops on tk. "After last time? Don't give me that consequence crap, that was a cheap move TK."

 

.

 

Hyuntak smiles to himself, happy to have been caught. There's no real fun in cleanly getting away with something, especially when you make no effort to hide it or cover up. He lifts his eyes slowly from his phone screen, smile dampening as he schools his expression into less self-satisfied. "Slow down there, Wannie. I don't even know what you're talking about."

 

.

 

"Don't call me that." It doesn't bother him as much as it used to, he's had the nickname for quite a while and it's nothing more than an irritation now. Tk on the other hand, is an annoyance he'd very much like to get rid of. "You know damn well what I'm talking about." Hiwan folds his arms across his chest but doesn't move from his spot. "Order me more. Now."

 

.

 

"Okay, okay," Hyuntak says slowly, using his voice as his white flag. He doesn't bring his phone closer to his eyes, however, and instead leans back in his seat as he stares at Hiwan with his chin tilted up just slightly. Order him more, he says? Very well. Hyuntak lifts a hand and points towards the sink behind Hiwan, nodding once in its direction. "Go fetch me glass, Wannie." The corner of Hyuntak's lips involuntarily tug up when he hears Miles making a poor effort of muffling his chuckle.

 

.

 

Hiwan glares at tk, and then at Miles. Kyungwon has made the decision to leave the room, he notices, as he's turned his full attention onto tk again. "No." He huffs and it's such a pitiful noise that Hiwan almost feels embarrassed. "Call the pizza place and order me one. Not part of your disgusting jokes."

 

.

 

"Me ordering a pizza isn't going to magically make it last long enough for your slow butt to get to it," Hiwan points out as he lowers his hand. He tucks his phone away in one of the pockets of his jeans before folding his arms. "If anything, it makes me more entitled to a slice or two, wouldn't you agree?" He knows very well that Hiwan probably would not agree, especially not on this state, but Hyuntak has hope that maybe one day Hiwan will stop fighting logic.

 

.

 

"No." Hiwan frowns. He knows he probably shouldn't have left his pizza in the fridge, living in a dorm with eleven other guys meant things like this were bound to happen. But he put his name on it, and even a little 'do not eat' note. "Order me pizza right now." He knew it wouldn't happen. He knew that tk would continue to be his annoying self and Hiwan would end up just going out to eat.

 

.

 

 _"Hiwaaan,_ I don't want to." Hyuntak pouted. He can hear Miles shuffling out of the room, probably to escape the never ending circular path that arguments between him and Hiwan typically followed. Round and round until Hiwan was too tired to deal with him anymore, or Hyuntak had accomplished what he wanted and would seek out fun elsewhere. Still, Hyuntak can't help but frown a little at he thought of losing his audience.

 

.

 

"And despite what most people think I don't want to punch you in the face. But needs must." He moved from the kitchen area to stand behind the sofa Hyuntak is sitting on. He didn't pay much attention to Miles escaping the back and forth. "Literally just order the pizza and we never have to talk again."

 

.

 

Hyuntak tips his head back to follow Hiwan when he moves to stand behind the couch. The pout and frown hybrid melts off his face to make way to a more neutral look as Hyuntak's hand reaches up to idly toy with part of Hiwan's shirt. "That's such an awful deal. You know how much I like talking to you."

 

.

 

Hiwan sidesteps away from Hyuntak's hand and he tries to ignore the flustered feeling in his cheeks. He crosses his arms over his chest and shrugs his shoulders. "And the day I care about what you like will be the day I am on my death bed." He frowns. There's no bite in it, they both know Hiwan would miss talking to tk and having these little spats as much as the next person.

 

.

 

"A death bed's an unusual place to start caring," he murmurs in a voice that sounds awfully thoughtful, dropping his hand back onto his lap as he continues now that it's been denied Hiwan to busy itself with. "Normally people just go for regular beds. But maybe the death part's something you're into?"

 

.

 

"Can you just shut up and order me pizza?" He sighs, his arms dropping to rest on he couch. He knows he's already lost this battle and he'll end up ordering it himself, and then this entire thing will happen again because Hyuntak is seemingly set out to annoy him. "I'll let you play with my shirt just order me pizza."

 

.

 

"I'll do you one better," Hyuntak says, carefully twisting around on the couch so he was kneeling and properly facing Hiwan instead. "You order your own pizza and I'll play with your shirt while you do, hm?" He tilts his head then, and quickly adds. "Or I could play with more than that," he smirks, "like your hair."

 

.

 

Hiwan frowns at him, at the idea, at how much he likes the thought of it. "No." He shakes his head and the thoughts from his kind. "You ate my pizza so you have to order and pay for it. You're not touching my hair anyway. Ever."

 

.

 

"Ever?" Hyuntak makes a sound in the back of his throat, and it sounds like the equivalent of him saying _well, that's a pity._ Because it is. Hyuntak has magical everything after all, fingers most definitely included. It's Hiwan's loss. "Then I guess you're on your own, Hiwan." Hyuntak props his arms up on the couch, cupping his cheeks as he smiles pleasantly in the face of Hiwan's defeat.

 

.

 

"Hyuntak." The noise alone is enough to make him frustrated, and he's not sure whether it's purely out of irritation of that damn fluster effect tk sometimes has on him. "Fine." He leans further in so there's only s little space between their faces. "Buy me a fucking pizza."

 

.

 

Hyuntak moves his eyes away from Hiwan when his face gets closer, humming loudly as if he were deep in thought. "I'll at least pay if you let me touch you while you order." Innocent eyes zone back in to meet Hiwan's gaze then, eyelashes batting twice in the hopes that it'll irk Hiwan even further. "Wherever I want."

 

.

 

Hiwan frowns for a moment, but smiles sweetly once their gazes meet again. "Hm." He hums lightly, thinking about the suggestion. "Fine." Is the answer he settles on, a smirk playing on his lips. "Wherever you want, that isn't my hair."

 

.

 

"Ah, don't tell me I've already found a sweet spot of yours, Wannie. That takes so much of the fun out of it." Hyuntak is back to pouting again, his demeanor shifting back into something more playful as he leans away from Hiwan, certain that he won't be needing the lack of space to try and coax anything more out of Hiwan. "Order up, then. On the couch."

 

.

 

"No. I just like my hair untouched when I spent so much time on it." Hiwan isn't happy, he's far from it as he stares at Hyuntak. "I can order from here." He says calmly, taking his phone from his pocket and opening the delivery app.

 

.

 

Hyuntak bites the inside of his cheek, his nose scrunching up a little at Hiwan deciding not to listen to him. Hyuntak _could_ insist, but if Hiwan's going to be a stubborn ass about such a simple request... "You do that then." He sits up a bit more so he's closer to Hiwan's face again, and keeps their foreheads close as he stares down at the screen of Hiwan's phone.

 

.

 

"I will." He tries to ignore how close Hyuntak is again, focusing instead on typing in the name of the pizza place he usually orders from. "You smell." He mutters, though they both know that he really doesn't. "Like have you even brushed your teeth today?"

 

.

 

"You can check, if you want," he replies easily, not in the least bit phased by how much of a terrible liar Hiwan was. "I'm sure there's a study somewhere about how taste is stronger than smell. You could verify it."

 

.

 

He huffs, finger tapping at the usual order settings, only glancing at Hyuntak once he's moved onto the basket checkout. "That's disgusting." He frowns, quickly tapping the confirmation button and then sliding his phone into his pocket. "I'm fine with just getting a whiff, thanks." Especially since Hyuntak didn't smell like anything except freshness and candy.

 

.

 

Hyuntak delights in pursing his lips in the shape of an 'o' and blowing against Hiwan's cheek. Or at least he does until he realizes there's no longer a phone in Hiwan's hand and his end of the bargain has gone unfilled. "That was faster than I wanted," he murmurs after he's stopped blowing air onto Hiwan's face and leaned back.

 

.

 

Hiwan pulls a face and it's disgust mixed with embarrassment for liking him so close. "You're gross." He points out, wiping at the wetness on his cheek. "You should be used to that, though. Premature and everything." He smirked.

 

.

 

"Really? _That's_ the well you're pulling from?" Frowning, Hyuntak's voice is oddly deadpan for once. How immature, honestly. Hyuntak's folds his arms over his chest before turning his body around and properly sitting on the couch. "You're the one that ordered to quickly, anyway. I'm not paying you a dime."

 

.

 

Hiwan smiles, and he's smug and pleased as he watches Hyuntak turn around. He doesn't even care about the whole paying for things, a point he won't reveal considering he'd already charged the food to his account. "Did I hit a nerve, Hyuntak?"

 

.

 

"Yes, _my patience."_ This isn't as fun when Hiwan very incorrectly is under the impression that he's winning. Hyuntak wouldn't consider himself a sore loser by any means, but 'losing' under false pretenses greatly tested his patience.

 

.

 

"Aw." Hiwan runs his fingers through Hyuntak's hair, tips of his digits rubbing small circles into his scalp. "If you wanted to put your lips on me that much all you had to do was ask." Hiwan knows he's taking his smugness too far - from being the one in the losing corner to suddenly having more room to tease made for a very difficult Hiwan to be around.

 

.

 

Inhale - he can make something of this situation, he knows he can. There's a very easy opening here and Hyuntak is going to take it, pacing be damned. He focuses on Hiwan's fingers as he readies himself to move. Exhale - he wraps his fingers around Hiwan's wrist to stop him, holding it in place as Hyuntak twists again so he's back on his knees and facing the direction he needs to. "What was that?" he asks once their faces are close again. Hyuntak keeps his grip on Hiwan's wrist after resting the hand on his own shoulder instead.

 

.

 

It happens fast, faster than Hiwan can really process it. He raises his eyebrows once he's face to face with Hyuntak again, hand not moving from his shoulder despite having the strength to do so. He tenses his jaw, keeping his gaze on Hyuntak's eyes. "You heard me." He mumbles, trying to regain some control, which he does by moving his hand closer to Hyuntak's neck, thumb brushing across the skin lightly.

 

.

 

"Ah..." Hyuntak hums, his anticipation wrapped neatly into the sound. Eyes easily break their lock with Hiwan's and Hyuntak lowers his gaze to Hiwan's nose and his mouth, staying there as he draws a long breath. "Ask you for it? You want me to believe that'll be enough for you, Hiwan?" Eyes flutter back up to meet Hiwan's gaze, Hyuntak's self-satisfied smirk back in place. "That sounds too easy."

 

.

 

He's not sure where he's expecting this to go, and he doesn't necessarily have much of a plan for his words, despite knowing that Hyuntak would act on them. "Or just take it." He rolls his eyes, and then they settle on the placement of his hand, which has taken to rubbing light circles on Hyuntak's skin. "Maybe you're just making it difficult."

 

.

 

"Difficult for you? I hope so." His hand moves away from Hiwan's wrist, inching onto his forearm and hanging onto that instead. "You'd probably like it if I just... took it from you, wouldn't you? Had as much of you as I wanted?" His voice dips into something breathier after the pause, partially from the feeling of the fingers dancing on his skin.

 

.

 

"For me, for yourself." Hiwan shrugs, running his tongue over his lips as he keeps his focus on his hand. "I would like that." He hums. "I would like that very much." His hand moves again to rest against his neck, so his thumb can trace the line of his jaw. "But you can't tell me you wouldn't also like that." His gaze returns to meet Hyuntak's, smile still on his face.

 

.

 

Hyuntak moves both of his hands down to Hiwan's waist, getting a firm grip on either side of his shirt once they're there. "I never said I wouldn't, Wannie," he pauses to rest his forehead against Hiwan's, licking his own lips as well before he carries on. "No smart kid plays with toys they don't want."

 

.

 

There's the nickname again and he has to bite his tongue so he doesn't say anything. He admits that in this particular setting, it isn't actually so bad. "So I'm a toy now?" He asks, gaze falling to he movement of Hyuntak's tongue and then back to his eyes. "Be smarter."

 

.

 

Hyuntak could never back down from a dare. What was supposed to be an agreeable hum melts away into a soft moan even before Hyuntak's lips have pressed against Hiwan's. By the time they do, Hyuntak can feel his insides happily vibrating at the contact. His hands tug at the material of Hiwan's shirt as if pulling at it from that angle would actually help to bring him closer, despite the couch between them.

 

.

 

Hiwan is expecting it, but at the same time it's a shock. A shock because of how his body seems to react to such little contact. By the returns the kiss in a beat, eyes closing as he lifts the hand on Hyuntak's neck to cup his cheek. He can feel the tug of his shirt and he presses himself against the back of the sofa, as though it would give more of him to Hyuntak.

 

.

 

Hyuntak tries to lead to coax more out of Hiwan, to show him what it is he wants. He doesn't have any interest in nice and slow, not now. His lips rapidly slip from a simple press to an almost desperate slide, wanting - _needing_ much more than what they probably should be starting with.

 

.

 

There's a soft moan as the feel of Hyuntak's lips change against him - or maybe he imagined it. Either way Hiwan is both thankful and regretful that there's a couch between them. He pulls back momentarily, keeping his forehead against Hyuntak's as he does, breathing a little shaky. "Are we still playing?" He asks.

 

.

 

His tongue dips to the corner of his lips, mouth slightly parted as he tries remembering to properly breath. "We?" Hyuntak's eyes, hooded and a bit unfocused, never leave Hiwan's mouth.

 

.

 

"Yeah. Whatever game this is are we done?" He doesn't wait for an answer, lips pressing against Hyuntak's parted own, taking advantage of the opening. He only pulls away when he decides it's not enough, that the couch between them is nothing more than an annoyance. And instead of letting it create a barrier, he walks around it until he's stood behind the crouching Hyuntak. "Here."

 

.

 

Hyuntak's follow him for the entire trip around the couch, but there's just something to Hiwan's declaring his stop behind him instead of out of the room that makes a shiver run up Hyuntak's spine. "Sit," he breathes, hands holding onto the top of the couch. "If you sit, we're done."

 

.

 

He does as he's told, probably for the first time ever when it comes to Hyuntak. Though he's only sat for a moment before his lips are on Hyuntak's neck, grazing over the skin he hasn't explored yet, tongue dipping out to meet the area of kisses. "No more games."  


.

 

Everything could be turned into a game if you tried hard enough - Hyuntak bites down on that comment as he moves just enough to comfortably straddle Hiwan's lap, his hands moving to rest on the other's shoulders as he gave a small nod, not wanting to disrupt Hiwan's work around his neck.

 

.

 

His hands fall to rest comfortable on Hyuntak's hips, mouth still making good work of his neck. He avoids the temptation to make a mark, trailing kisses along Hyuntak's jaw instead until he reaches his lips. He tugs are the others bottom lip, smiling against his mouth as he lets go. "Id say we have a good 20 minutes until my pizza arrives."

 

.

 

Hyuntak is never the type that gets frustrated with talking, it's usually a struggle to get him to stop. But now he wishes Hiwan would forget how to use his words while he's trying to have the air kissed out of his lungs. "That's a lot of time to waste..." he pauses to kiss Hiwan; the kiss itself is quick, but his lips linger, "...if one of us hasn't finished by the end of it, hm?"

 

.

 

"One of us will." Hiwan hums against Hyuntak's lips, kissing him with more urgency than before, hands gripping his hips firmly so Hiwan can make a pointed grind with his own. "And if not. I guess we're testing patience."

 

.

 

Delighted by their terms, Hyuntak grins as he purposefully moans against Hiwan's mouth as his sign of approval. His teeth catch Hiwan's bottom lip, gently tugging as Hyuntak tries to replicate the grind of their hips that Hiwan made. As a result, Hyuntak pulls his teeth away to happily sigh, head falling back as he tries to seek more friction.

 

.

 

Hiwan feels like they should leave the lounge and go to s more private place. But he also doesn't want to stand the lack of Hyuntak simply being _there_ , every movement causing a shiver and slapping Hiwan with the realisation that _Hyuntak is driving him a little wild_. Hiwan takes advantage of the exposed skin, lips and teeth dragging across Hyuntak's Adam's apple. He begins a steady rhythm of bucks with his hips, fingers digging into Hyuntak's side a little more.

 

.

 

"Fuck," Hyuntak says to no one in particular, already starting to sound like he's losing his breath. It probably has more to do with Hyuntak working himself up into a bit of a frenzy over something like this, but with the promise of getting something to be breathless over now on the table... _"Hiwan,"_ he really, really likes that idea.

 

.

 

Hiwan hums against Hyuntak's skin, the way his name leaves the other's lips causes him to draw out his next grind, hands moving from his hips to dip down the back of his pants, both hands resting firmly on Hyuntak's ass. "Yeah?" He asks, lips peppering kisses from his neck to his jaw, before finally pulling him back into a hungry kiss.

 

.

 

Hyuntak tries to formulate some response to that, but his lips are meeting Hiwan's again before he has the chance. He doesn't care about whatever words he might have said now, his tongue too busy trying to explore Hyuntak's mouth to make any sounds outside of his soft, urging noises of encouragement.

 

.

 

Hiwan uses his new leverage to draw out his next few grinds, breathing becoming an issue as he continues to kiss Hyuntak. He doesn't pull away though, too lost in the heat and taste of Hyuntak. One of his hands leaves his spot, busying itself with undoing the front of Hyuntak's pants, figuring he should at least attempt to make good time.

 

.

 

"The better you are at this," he states as he pulls away, glancing down at Hiwan's hand before lifting to meet his eyes again. He takes a moment more before he continues, using that moment to dart his tongue over his lips, "the sooner I can get your dick in my mouth."

 

.

 

Hiwan laughs, but it's more of a broken choke in the back of his throat as he looks at Hyuntak. His fingers stop moving as he releases the button. "Better pull out all of the stops then, huh?" He dips his hand between them, pushing Hyuntak's pants down as much as he can in order to wrap his hand around him.

 

.

 

Yes, yes, _yes_ \- Hyuntak chants the word in his head as he sucks in a breath, involuntarily bucking into their new point of contact. "If you put as much effort into this as you do being a stubborn killjoy," he breathes, "you should be... more than fine."

 

.

 

"I'm a stubborn killjoy and yet I'm here, getting you off, in our dormitory lounge." He chuckles, kisses directed to the arch of his neck. He moves his hand slowly, thumb making a point to brush over his head as he glides his hand up. "If you don't like me being a stubborn killjoy, I could always stop."

 

.

 

His grip on Hiwan's shoulders tightens for a moment, a strangled moan escaping his throat at the movement of Hiwan's thumb. "And prove me right?" A shaky hand moves away from Hiwan's shoulder and into his hair, fingers quickly getting lost in it. "I almost don't know what would get me off more."

 

.

 

He can't help but laugh at that, but it's soft and breathy. "Why am I not surprised?" He asks, increasing the rhythm of his hands movements, continuing to run his thumb over the top of him each time, just to get the same reaction from Hyuntak.

 

.

 

"Getting my mouth on you, though," he paints a picture of it in his mind, and it's not as clear as it could be when his hips at jerking into Hiwan's hand, when his entire body is trying to race him to the end of this, but Hyuntak focuses on the image as well as he can. "That would--god, that'd probably be even better."

 

.

 

"Mhm." He tries not to think about it too much, knowing full well that he wouldn't be able to maintain his focus on Hyuntak if he did. "I'm happy to get you off like this, but whatever you want, Hyuntak." He moans softly against Hyuntak's neck, biting softly at the skin before pulling away to kiss at his jaw.

 

.

 

"You're so much more bearable when you're getting me off," Hyuntak's voice breaks at the end of his observation, something to Hiwan's rhythm catching him at just the right moment. Hyuntak chases after the feeling, rolls his hips to try and emulate whatever that particular stroke did to him.

 

.

 

"You don't say." He mumbles, hand twisting as he pumps against Hyuntak, the one hand still on his ass moving to dig into his hips again. "You're more bearable when you're getting off." He hums, teeth grazing at his jaw. He increases his rhythm again, squeezing gently as he pumps.

 

.

 

"I--I'm always--" Hyuntak doesn't mean to tug so sharply at the hair he has in his fist, doesn't mean for the moan he cuts himself off with to be as loud as it is. But there's nothing much he can do to take either action back. He splays out his fingers on the back of Hiwan's head and bites down on his lower lip, and the next sound to leave his mouth as he bucks into Hiwan's hand is barely muffled by it.

 

.

 

He inhales sharply at the tug of his hair, but it's not out of pain, it's only to counteract the shiver that runs down his spine. "Sorry I didn't catch that." He runs his tongue along the line of Hyuntak's jaw. It's only when he realises how difficult Hyuntak is finding the whole _keeping quiet_ part, that he pulls him into a rough kiss, rhythm faltering slightly as he settles into it.

 

.

 

"I'm always...bearable," he hastily answers against Hiwan's lips, Hyuntak's end of the kiss a mess of teeth and words as he tries to finish his thought. "It's why you like me so _much,"_ his hips try to find more of a pace that isn't just desperate thrusts timed to get shivers running down his own spine, but his attempt isn't helped by half of his concentration now going to nipping at Hiwan's lips. "It's why you're being so good right now, Wannie."

 

.

 

"Mmm." He doesn't deny it, because at this point how can he? The nickname doesn't even bother him. If anything it spurs him to increase his pace, and steady the rhythm of his hand, thumb repeating it's precious motions. "You should be good for me, Hyuntak. It's only fair."

 

.

 

He wants to, his entire body wants to. Hyuntak teeters so close to the edge he can practically taste it, hips shedding any semblance of a steady pace as they react to Hiwan's coaxing more than anything, trying to follow whatever pace Hiwan sets. But Hyuntak tries to hold off, ignores the tightening coil in his stomach. "Make me," he breathes, and then he's kissing Hiwan again, hungry but slow.

 

.

 

As he returns the kiss, tongue already too eager to explore Hyuntak's mouth again, his pumps speed up again, gently squeezing as he reaches Hyuntak's head. He lifts his other hand from Hyuntak's waist to drag up his side, lifting his shirt carelessly until he can comfortably run his thumb over Hyuntak's nipple.

 

.

 

Both of his hands slide to cup Hiwan's cheeks, his hold a hint tighter than it should be as he tries to make sure he keeps Hiwan there. His appreciative moans are lost in their kiss and sometimes in the back of his throat, broken off by choked whines as his body races towards release. Closer and closer until he's pulling away from the kiss and resting his forehead on Hiwan's, eyes squeezed shut as he moaned Hiwan's name once for every breath he took. His back arches when he finally comes, Hyuntak's head tipping back as one last incomprehensible moan is drawn from him.

 

.

 

It's something that Hiwan realises he likes _a lot_. Watching and hearing Hyuntak reach his climax, being the one to make it happen. He smirks as he feels Hyuntak come, hand now slick as he continues to pump for s few moments before finally dropping. The hand that had been resting on Hyuntak's side moves to his waist again. Hiwan takes advantage of the skin now available to him, and he presses gentle kisses over the front of Hyuntak's throat. "God you're gorgeous." He breathes.

 

.

 

"I am," Hyuntak easily agrees, the words leaving his mouth like some sort of reflex between Hyuntak trying to catch his breath. "Fuck," he mumbles soon after, because as light as they are, the kisses being left on his skin feel like too much and not enough and god, he wants to do that again. He wants Hiwan to do that to him again.

 

.

 

Hiwan can feel the flush in his cheeks. He pauses his kisses so he can lift his hand to his mouth and lick away the taste of Hyuntak, a soft moan leaving his lips as he does. "Not a bad way to spend waiting for pizza." He hums, returning to press kisses along Hyuntak's neck and jaw once his hand is sufficiently cleaned off.

 

.

 

"I'm so sorry." He's still trying to shake off the scratchy, used quality that clings to each of his words, but at least he can start connecting more than two words together. Hyuntak even manages to sound sincere about it. "It's not going to taste as good as I do." On the other hand, maybe it wasn't such a good thing that he could speak again.

 

.

 

He laughs, genuinely laughs, at what Hyuntak says. He cuts his own laughter off with a gentle kiss to the others lips, softer and more meaningful than the rough ones they'd shared before. When he pulls away, he rests his forehead against Hyuntak's. "You're probably right." Is all he mumbles.

 

.

 

"I am," he says again. Hyuntak's eyes still fall back onto Hiwan's mouth, as one-track minded as ever, and he idly wonders what else it does outside of say the obvious. And those idle thoughts quickly push to the forefront of his mind. Hyuntak has one shaky exhale before he decides, "I'm going to ruin a lot for you."

 

.

 

Hiwan's breath catches in his throat at Hyuntak's words. "Oh?" He clears it, hands moving to rest on the others thighs. "Like what?" He asks, hiding his blush and his face in Hyuntak's neck while he pressed light kisses against the skin.

 

.

 

Hyuntak hums softly, placing his hands on Hiwan's chest as he kept his head tilted, to give Hiwan more to take. To give him-- "everything." Hyuntak wets his lips, hands slowly inching back up to Hiwan's shoulders. "But we have to make a deal for it."

 

.

 

Hiwan hums against Hyuntak's skin. "Go on then, what's the deal?" He asks, lifting a hand to pull at the neckline of Hyuntak's shirt so he can kiss the skin between his neck and shoulder. "What do I need to do?"

 

.

 

With the hands on Hiwan's shoulders, Hyuntak nudges him back against the couch. Not that he doesn't appreciate how spoilt the rest of him is getting, but his lips are starting to miss the attention. Hyuntak swoops his head down to meet Hiwan's lips, taking a deep and needy kiss from him before mumbling into them. "You have to ruin me first."

 

.

 

He doesn't resist when Hyuntak captures him in another kiss, he returns it quickly. Just as hungry, though all thoughts of pizza has left his mind. "With pleasure." He wraps his hands around Hyuntak's waist as he kisses him hard again, only pulling away to tell him to hold on so he can actually stand. He shifts his arms to grip onto Hyuntak's thighs while he walks them to his dorm room. Once inside he drops Hyuntak onto the bed, losing every ounce of fragility as he does.

 

.

 

Now? They're doing this now? Hyuntak purses his lips to keep his smile at bay; he's so glad he made the choice to wake up this morning. Hyuntak's hands clasp together at the back of Hiwan's neck when he picks him up, and his body is practically vibrating all the way to Hiwan's room. Maybe if he wasn't so unashamedly excited about this, Hyuntak would be embarrassed about how his excitement alone was enough to get him breathless when Hiwan unceremoniously deposited him onto the bed. "Weren't we waiting for something?" He asks, voice teasing even with its breathy quality, his body propped up by his elbows.

 

.

 

"Yeah." Hiwan isn't really paying attention to Hyuntak's words, and quickly attempts to shut the other up with a deep kiss. His hands are already working to pull the offensive clothing from Hyuntak's legs, and pulls away in frustration as they get caught. He finally frees Hyuntak of them, before trapping the other between his legs, kneeling on the bed as he kisses him again.

 

.

 

"You should-- _ah_ \--take more care with those." Hyuntak talks to keep himself mildly distracted as Hiwan works his pants off, because that sight on its own is getting under his skin and fuck, if he's so far gone when it comes to mundane, necessary procedures, there's no way Hyuntak's making it out of this alive. His heart practically sings at the thought, or was that because of the way Hiwan was kissing him again?

 

.

 

"Why?" Hiwan asks once the statement has already passed its relevance, now that Hyuntak is sans pants. He kisses along Hyuntak's jaw, kisses wetter than before as he drags his lips down Hyuntak's throat, resting on the arch of his neck. "I need-" he breathes against his neck, but doesn't finish his sentence, instead busying himself with biting down on the skin he'd kissed before.

 

.

 

"What do you need, Hiwan?" He's aiming for something more in control than he ends up giving, his voice betraying how bothered he feels thanks to the way Hiwan's mouth feels like it's everywhere, somehow. Legs wrap around Hiwan's waist to bring him closer, keep him from leaving, to get him to feel a hint of want Hyuntak needs right now.

 

.

 

He huffs but doesn't fight against Hyuntak's legs, instead he focused on sucking at the bite, tongue flicking over each bump. He grinds his hips against Hyuntak's, since he's decided he's not leaving their grasp right now. Hiwan pulls back from sucking at Hyuntak's skin, admiring the state of it. "You." Hiwan breathes.

 

.

 

Laying back, Hyuntak has to focus particularly hard on not having his hips respond the way Hiwan makes them want to. His lips are dry when Hiwan pulls back to answer him, and Hyuntak takes the opportunity to admire Hiwan's lips instead. He wants to kiss them again so badly, until both sets are red and thoroughly used. He wants Hiwan to kiss and bite and suck all of him until his body's the same way. "And here I thought you were gonna surprise me."

 

.

 

"Hm." He takes one more kiss, a rough one which ends in him tugging lightly at Hyuntak's lower one. He doesn't respond again, only by lowering himself down Hyuntak's body. His kisses trail over his shirt, until he reaches more skin. Hyuntak presses his tongue against Hyuntak's dick, but stays there for just a moment before he trails it further down.

 

.

 

"Hiwaaan," he pouts, because he did not let himself be dropped for a mere blowjob, as delightful as he's sure that would be. But then Hiwan's tongue isn't on his dick anymore and _oh._ "Hiwan," he repeats, sounding more hurried than he had before, his breathing faster than it was to make sure he doesn't forget how to do it in the first place. "Hiwan, what--"

 

.

 

Hiwan's tongue is too occupied to return Hyuntak's words, pressing lightly against his hole. He's done this plenty of times, but for some reason this seems more _frantic_. Like he wants to desperately drag reactions from the person receiving it. So he continues to do what he's used to, the tip of his tongue pushing shallowly inside him, Hiwan's hands resting against Hyuntak's thighs to keep them apart.

 

.

 

There are no words to describe this--this cruel form of punishment that Hyuntak in no way deserves. And maybe somewhere in his head, the dark coat of it already starting to spot with light when he feels Hiwan's tongue _inside of him,_ Hyuntak knows that he technically asked for this. But that doesn't make it any easier to handle, doesn't make his body almost simultaneously shiver and tense up any less.

 

.

 

Hiwan twists his tongue around for a moment, pressing deeper inside of Hyuntak as he closes his eyes. One of his hands moves from Hyuntak's thighs. And Hiwan is pulling away from Hyuntak just to stick two fingers in his mouth. He offers a small smile as he presses one finger against the puckered flesh, and seconds pass before he's entering him. "I hope someone gets my pizza." He muses as he begins to move his hand.

 

.

 

"They'll probably--" _oh god,_ Hyuntak thinks, spreading his legs a little further apart as he tries pressing down against Hiwan's hand. He regrets not looking down when he had the chance, because even though it's Hiwan's finger he feels loosening him up, all he can see behind his eyelids is Hiwan with his tongue still in him, and it's the memory of that feeling that Hyuntak's hips are chasing after. "They'll probably get more than that if you keep--nngh--if you keep this up, _fuck_."

 

.

 

Hiwan moves his hand at a steadier pace, twisting his finger inside of Hyuntak. "Mhm." He hums, leaning to press featherlight kisses on the inside of Hyuntak's thigh. He nips at the skin lightly, pushing a second finger inside of him.

 

.

 

Hiwan's name falls from his name in a hiss, and Hyuntak sounds like he's pleading to a god. One of his knees bend, trying to angle better so Hyuntak can rock his hips with a little more ease. He wants to take even more than he's been given, because this feels so good already but Hyuntak's impatient and aching for something better.

 

.

 

He likes it a lot - the way Hyuntak no longer has this steely control of how he reacts, that he ball is no longer in his court. Hiwan steals a glance, and the sight is such a pretty sight. He smiles at it, resting his cheek against Hyuntak's thigh as he scissors his fingers to work Hyuntak open. "What do you want, babe?"

 

.

 

He blinks at that - was he just... did Hiwan just call him babe? - but it's nothing more than him delaying the inevitable. Which, at this point, turns out to be Hyuntak's eyes rolling into the back of his head, parted lips capable of panting and not much else whenever Hyuntak makes a failed attempt to form words like 'please' and 'would you just fuck me already'.

 

.

 

Hiwan pushes his fingers deep into Hyuntak, until they're completely hidden inside. He lets out a soft moan at the sheer warmth surrounding his fingers, before pulling them completely out. Hiwan shifts to stand, undoing his jeans and pushing them and his boxers down with them. He takes himself in his and to line himself up, pushing his tip inside of Hyuntak.

 

.

 

"Oh god," Hyuntak moans in the face of the promise of sweet, sweet relief, his back curling with glee as Hiwan starts to work his way into him. Has Hyuntak mentioned he's glad he woke up today? Because he is. "This--" he chokes out, hands scrambling to cling onto the covers underneath him, so he had somewhere else to direct his attention while he tried to make his very obvious point. "You wanted this too, didn't you?"

 

.

 

Hiwan pushes further into Hyuntak, a drawn out moan leaving his lips. He keeps himself shallow, not answering Hyuntak's question with anything other than a deep kiss. He places his hands on Hyuntak's hips, pulling away from the kiss as he begins to pick up a rhythm. "What do you think?" He huffs.

 

.

 

"It's me. Of course you d- _did_." It's proves to be a little more difficult to taunt someone when they've got their dick inside him. Hyuntak makes a mental note about this particular struggle and decides he'll overcome it. And that he scratches that right off his list because he wants Hiwan to be so thorough that he can't talk his ears off any longer. "I wouldn't mind--" Hyuntak lets out a harsh breath, a soft groan passing through his lips before he finds his voice again. "...you telling me how much."

 

.

 

He laughs, but it's cut off with a choked moan. Hiwan doesn't respond to Hyuntak's words just yet, instead focusing on making sure each of his thrusts are timed to drag a reaction from Hyuntak. "I wanted it." He huffs, leaning to press another kiss to Hyuntak's lips. "I wanted it so much. You- I wanted you so much. For so long." He mumbles against Hyuntak's lips, angling himself so he can push deeper into Hyuntak, as if to reiterate his point.

 

.

 

Hyuntak preens himself on encouraging the words out of Hiwan, but his chance to pat himself on the back is cut painfully short by the fact that Hiwan is doing a wonderful job of redirecting all Hyuntak's attention to what he's doing to him. It's a lot. "How does it feel, Wannie?" He pants, falling off into a strangled moan as his hips try and return the favor. "You feel so good--so fucking good." Heels drag against the covers as Hyuntak whines for it, hands moving up to settle on Hiwan's shoulders, blunt fingers still pressing into his skin.

 

.

 

The nickname - the fucking nickname that should piss him off, only encourages him to pick up the pace of his movements. It's a lot to take in, the heat surrounding him feels different to the kind he's used to. He rests his forehead against Hyuntak's. "So do you. You already know you do, but _fuck_." The whines that leave Hyuntak make him falter, only slightly, until he resumes his rhythm. Deeper, faster and more angled.

 

.

 

If his mouth wasn't as occupied with letting out increasingly desperate gasps for every thrust Hiwan blessed him with, Hyuntak would have smirked in agreement at that statement. Instead, Hyuntak's hands are stuck in limbo, gripping Hiwan's hair but unsure if they want to try to pull him impossibly closer or push his head away so he had a better view of Hyuntak trembling for him. "Oh god, oh god--right _there_ \--" Hyuntak's head tips back, drawling out his syllables out as a blissed out smile took over his face.

 

.

  


The words that leave Hyuntak's lips seem to have a direct line to Hiwan's hips, and his rhythm changes in a way that will hit _there_ as many times as he can to make a mess of the male below him. He grunts, face flush as he tries to distract himself with dragging his teeth along the stretch of skin available now Hyuntak has his head tipped. "Holy _shit_." Hiwan groans, the angle benefiting him just as much as it did Hyuntak. "Take your hands out of my hair." He breathes. "And touch yourself."

 

.

 

The command on its own makes Hyuntak shudder. He tries to laugh, tries to underline this with a false sense of control over the situation, but it sounds more like a sob than anything. _Only if you help,_ Hyuntak thinks, but he can't formulate the word as he yanks Hiwan's head away from his neck with one hand. He hopes the look in his eyes is enough to convey his intent as the other hand strokes down the side of Hiwan's face and soon Hyuntak's fingers are pressing against Hiwan's mouth, a wordless request.

 

.

 

His hips falter, but not for long. Only for the time it takes him to let his gaze fall over Hyuntak's face. He keeps the pace and rhythm as he opens his mouth, eyes never leaving the others face. Despite the fact he's a little grumpy that his date with Hyuntak's throat was cut short.

 

.

 

"God, look at you." His eyes sweep over Hiwan's face, enjoying the picture he gets to see as he slides his fingers into Hiwan's mouth, and the texture of it is enough to make his hips buck up into Hiwan a little harder. Hyuntak's one to talk - he probably looks like a hooded-eyed mess. He hopes he does, wants so badly for Hiwan to be staring down at him knowing that _he's_ the one who put that look on his face.

 

.

 

He ignores the words, running his tongue over the fingers now in his mouth, moaning against them. His hips stop moving as he becomes distracted by the shape of Hyuntak's fingers instead. It's only when his own body seems to ache at the lack of movement that his thrusts begin again. This time, more urgent and needy.

 

.

 

It's mind numbing having so much of Hiwan all at once - the effects of it are glorious, though. Having his mind focus in on nothing but the feeling of the man above him as he slips his fingers out of Hiwan's mouth and reaches between them. Hyuntak's fingers circle around his cock and it's Hiwan's hand that he imagines in its place as he bites down on his lip, failing to trample the needy whine of Hiwan's name in the back of his throat.

 

.

 

Hiwan tips his head so he can watch Hyuntak's hand as it moves between them, and the sight matched with Hyuntak's whine makes him shudder. He can feel the familiar pooling in the pit of his stomach, not helped by the earlier neglect of it while he got Hyuntak off. His grip on Hyuntak's hips tighten as his speed of his thrusts increases, back at the angle that makes him feel hot and flushed and everything he wants to feel. He only lasts a few more thrusts before he's coming, and the name on his lips is Hyuntak's, guttural and choked.

 

.

 

If asked, Hyuntak isn't sure he would have an answer for why the feel and the sight and the sound of Hiwan hitting his climax gets to him so much. But it does, it makes his back arch and his tongue moan thoughtlessly for Hiwan, for more of him even when he already has so much. The sound is raw and loud and Hyuntak dearly hopes by some miracle that no one outside this room hears him devolve into such a mess. "Fuck, _fuck_ \--" and he's so close, he's so hard in his hand and everything - _Hiwan_ \- feels overwhelmingly good. "Oh god, I can't--" Because he wants to stay here forever if he can, teetering on the edge on this toe curling sensation.

 

.

 

The noises - _god_ \- the noises alone are enough to leave Hiwan's mouth dry, and that mixed with his heavy breathing as he comes down from his high. He kisses Hyuntak, tongue pushing past his lips instantly to deepen the kiss. He pulls away, tugging at his lower lip. "You can. You need to. For me, come for me."

 

.

 

Hyuntak shakes his head, defiant even as he can feel the warm and almost painful bubbling in his stomach start to trickle over at those magic words. Hiwan can't do that, he can't _say_ that, not when Hyuntak's trying so hard to hold out just a little bit longer. "Fuck you," he bites out, the venom in his words lost in the whimper that closely follows because wouldn't that be a treat? The pleasant drag paired with Hiwan all around him, and he'd fill him just like he's done for Hyuntak. A breathless chant of _Hiwan, Hiwan, Hiwan_ is the only sound from his mouth as his wrist twists and he feels his cock jolt, Hiwan's name breaking off into a broken wail as Hyuntak comes, for him.

 

.

 

Hiwan smirks at the words, smirks at the sheer sight of Hyuntak beneath him. He tries to cut off the sounds with another rough kiss, muscles aching with the sheer fatigue of what they've just done. He pulls away from the kiss momentarily, shifting his body down again so he can clean Hyuntak up with his tongue. "You're so good, Hyuntak. You did so good." He hums against his skin, dragging his tongue down the length of Hyuntak before rejoining him on the bed.

 

.

 

Hyuntak makes sure to preserve enough energy for when Hiwan's done pushing already sensitive buttons, so he can get Hiwan on his back and straddle his lap once he's joined him on the bed again. "Hiwan?" He pants, limbs already starting to give out as he rests his hands at Hiwan's sides and effortlessly sweeps his tongue into Hiwan's mouth.

 

.

 

Hiwan blinks as Hyuntak straddles him, his breathing finally slowing so that his chest no longer hurts. "Yeah, Hyuntak?" He asks, but his thought are gone once Hyuntak's tongue is in his mouth. He clings to the kiss, hands resting on Hyuntak's back.

 

.

 

Hyuntak is languid and openly filthy about it, his back rolling a little as Hyuntak deepens the kiss and moans softly into it before pulling back with some reluctance. He then makes a path of light kisses along Hiwan's jaw. "You must like me a lot, to come inside me like that."

 

.

 

"I do." He's blunt, and quiet. "It was nice. You felt so good." He tilts his head slightly, eyes closing as Hyuntak kisses his jaw. "So good." His hands move to tug at the bottom of Hyuntak's shirt which he lazily hadn't bothered to remove.

 

.

 

A satisfied tremor shoots down his spine, and Hyuntak sighs lowly against Hiwan's jaw once it passes, moving down to his neck. "You're going to do that every time I let you fuck me from now on, aren't you?" And despite the fact that he's left it open for confirmation, because that's the only answer he's going to accept, it's not really a question to begin with.

 

.

 

"Every. Time." He agrees, exhaling sharply as the kisses trace from his jaw to his neck. He half thinks he should tell Hyuntak to stop so he can continue doing whatever it was he'd planned to do that day. Including eating the pizza he no longer actually wanted.

 

.

 

Hyuntak's kisses stopped so he can nuzzle his nose against Hiwan's neck, a little prize for getting his answer spot on for his first try. And then Hyuntak's pulling away, one of his hands resting on Hiwan's cheek so he can carefully bring his mouth closer to his own. "Get some rest," and then he's catching Hiwan in another hungry kiss, sloppy around the edges thanks to how gooey his body is beginning to feel.

 

.

 

He kisses back, and it's an instant, as though instinctive. "Right." He mumbles, but his hands tighten around Hyuntak's waist. "You should get some with me." He says softly, pressing a light kiss to his mouth.

 

.

 

"And miss a meeting of the Finishing Wannie's Pizza Without Him Club? Not at a chance. I'm president for a reason." He doesn't exactly try very hard to get out of Hiwan's grip though, doing nothing more toying with Hiwan's fingers, trying not to think about the aching places they had been today.

 

.

 

"You little shit." He frowns, but there's no heat in it. He doesn't have the energy to mean the insult. "At least bring it in here and we can share." He lifts a hand to run through Hyuntak's hair, a lazy smile on his lips now. "Or at least let me watch you eat it."

 

.

 

"And let you get off again as you watch?" He brings a hand up to Hyuntak's mouth, running his thumb over his bottom lip as his head leaned into Hiwan's touch. "Mm, that almost sounds like a good enough reason to be nice and listen to you. But I don't know if you'd taste very nice as a side dish."

 

.

 

"I could be the main." He chuckles, hand dropping to rest against Hyuntak's cheek instead. "Though that's pretty rude, considering how nice I just was to you. Twice."

 

.

 

"You, nice?" he scoffs, not going along with Hiwan's line of reasoning for a second. " _I'm_ the nice one. After all," his thumb presses against the line separating Hiwan's lips, as though it were trying to slide past it, "you've wanted me _sooo_ much, for _sooo_ long. I've just given you Christmas early. Twice."

 

.

 

"Occasionally." He kisses Hyuntak's thumb, and then catches it in his mouth, brushing his tongue over the tip of it. When he wants to speak, he pushes it away with his tongue so he can. "Yeah, but see, your reactions were pretty revealing too. You clearly wanted me _a lot_."

 

.

 

"Will that make you sleep better at night?" His thumb returns to Hiwan's lip as he speaks, Hyuntak idly spreading the moisture he's gathered across Hiwan's mouth. "Thinking that it was you that fucked me up so well instead of that very, very talented dick of yours?"

 

.

 

"My dick is part of me, Hyuntak." He raises a brow, but decides he's not going to get into this back and forth again at this point. He's too tired. "Glad it was my very, very talented dick that made you whine so beautifully. It was pretty hot."

 

.

 

Hyuntak made a lot of noise during that whole ordeal, but he would like to believe Hiwan's referring to one whine in particular. And if he were to be honest and not as entertained by the idea of winning another meaningless argument, he'd tell Hiwan it was his very, very talented everything that got him that hot. He thinks he'll save that for later, though, when Hiwan has enough in him to maybe come at the admission. "Hotter than your obligatory wet dreams?"

 

.

 

Hiwan laughs, covering his face with both of his hands now. "Much hotter, obviously." He drags his hands down his face, moving them to rest on his thighs. "You really are a lot more bearable when you're being fucked." He trails his hands up Hyuntak's thighs until they're resting on his waist. "And after you've been fucked."

 

.

 

"You're going to love me by the time we're done," he mumbles, offhanded without any real weight behind the words themselves. No, Hyuntak's far too focused on what Hiwan's dreams were like now to care too much about anything that leaves his mouth. "Was dream me bearable, too? Mmm, or did you angry fuck him?"

 

.

 

"Angry fuck, all the time." He admitted, hands gliding up his sides to lift the shirt that's still offensively there and not allowing him to see Hyuntak entirely. "Take that off, please." He's absent minded as he looks at Hyuntak's face. "You were so hot to watch, being fucked into admission."

 

.

 

"I figured you'd like that," he smirks, hesitating a moment before deciding not to try and play the prick and take off his shirt without Hiwan having to fight him on it. He still takes his time with it, though, pretends he gets it caught on something for a couple of seconds before it's being pulled up to his chest and then off entirely. "More. I want to know everything."

 

.

 

"You liked it too, in my dreams." He mused, watching Hyuntak carefully. He's not even unhappy about the speed it takes him to remove his shirt, he's more pleased with the end result. His hands move to run against Hyuntak's stomach, up his chest and then back down again. "Fuck me you're beautiful." He inhales sharply, clearing his throat. "Every little detail?"

 

.

 

Hyuntak doesn't bother to try and hide or preemptively explain away the rosy color that springs to his cheeks at the compliment. It disrupts his breathing just a tad, though, which Hyuntak only noticed because he'd worked so hard to get it on track since straddling Hiwan. "Every little thing," he breathes out, pushing his chest out a little more than he normally would now that he knows it might catch Hiwan's attention. "I'll even help with examples when they're needed."

 

.

 

Hiwan laughs, hands repeating their journey up his stomach and then his chest. "How about you just so your usual thing and piss me off and we just do a demonstration?" He asks, a thumb brushing over Hyuntak's nipple. He licks his lips as he drops his other hand back down to Hyuntak's thigh.

 

.

 

"But I'm bearable and naked now." He can't help but point out, further helped by his soft gasp when he feels a light touch against his nipple. "At worst, you'll moan about how cute I am with you inside of me and how I should let you do that more instead of talking."

 

.

 

"True." He doesn't mind admitting that. Because at this moment in time, he's the right one here. His thumb circles around Hyuntak's nipple, before he speaks again. "I'd quite like to be inside you again though." He muses before his attention returns to his thoughts.

 

.

 

That thought on its own makes Hyuntak groan a little, memories of the not so distant past popping up to remind him that that would be far from a terrible idea. He grabs a hold of Hiwan's hand, moving it away from his chest in the hopes that it might at least make him a bit huffy. Because of course he already has his sights set on what he wants to try next. "And I _really_ want that demonstration."

 

.

 

Hiwan frowns slightly as the disruption of his hand movements. "Oh?" He lets his hand fall back to Hyuntak's thigh, and then moves both his hands so he can push himself to sit up, arms wrapping around Hyuntak. "Guess you gotta really work to piss me off then, huh?"

 

.

 

Hyuntak has never been against hard work, but the odds are not at all stacked in his favor this time. Mulling over his options, he wraps both arms around Hiwan neck and pouts. "What is there to do when you'd let me get away with murder for a kiss now..." His fingers draw small circles on the nape of Hiwan's neck before he perks up at his first idea. "What if I called you an asshole? Would that make you mad?"

 

.

 

"Would I?" It's probably true at this point but he can pretend to be against it. "Gotta work really hard, Hyuntak." He shrugs. "I know this, though. Try again." Hiwan settles his hands on the small of Hyuntak's back as he waits.

 

.

 

Hyuntak turns his gaze away from Hiwan as he tries to come up with something, worrying his lower lip between his teeth as he hummed in thought. This was harder than it had any right to be now. "Why don't you just...tell me what got you so pissed off when you were dreaming," and it's practically a get out of jail free card for his problem, but Hyuntak doesn't want to sit around for hours trying to figure some way to make someone angry at his oh-so-lovable self.

 

.

 

"You ate my food. Nothing else pisses me off as much as that does." He points out. "So unless you're about to tell me that it was you who ate my brownies and not river, that would probably piss me off. Maybe not enough for an angry fuck but it'd piss me off."

 

.

 

A determined look crosses Hyuntak's face before he's huffing almost petulantly as he starts to scramble off of Hiwan. "Fine," he pouts once he's gotten both of his legs dangling down one side of the bed. He bends down to try and reach for his discarded shirt, providing no further information on his outburst.

 

.

 

Hiwan watches him, raising an eyebrow as there's a cold space where Hyuntak was sat. "What are you doing?" He frowns, shifting so he's sat a little more comfortably.

 

.

 

"Getting away from here, obviously." He pretends to struggle with getting his shirt back on, too, as if he was too impatient to just calmly stick his arms into the sleeves. "It's not going to feel as good if you're just kind of pissed off, so there's not point to being around here still."

 

.

 

"Seriously?" He frowns, retracing his words to see if there's anything he'd said to make Hyuntak change this way, or if it's just something that Hyuntak does. "So you're just done?" He pulls a face. "Like.. because I can't fuck you angrily you're gonna leave?"

 

.

 

Hyuntak pauses a moment, thinking over it. "Yes?" Because that's pretty much what's happening, and he makes it sound like the most obvious thing in the world because it kind of is. "There's kind of no point still being here if you can't fuck me right, is there, Hiwan?" He gets his shirt all the way on and glances over his shoulder, not looking at Hiwan for too long before he's scouting for his pants.

 

.

 

Hiwan sets his jaw, watching Hyuntak have whatever this mini tantrum is. "Fuck you right? Are you _kidding me_?" He scoffs, stepping off the bed to find his own pants. And then he stops as he looks at Hyuntak. There's a beat before he catches on to what this was about - or what he thinks it might be about. "Look me in the eye and tell me who can't fuck you right, asshole."

 

.

 

"Do I really have to repeat myself?" He puts effort into trying to sound as done with this conversation as possible as he picks his pants off the floor before turning around. "You, _precious Wannie,_ are incapable of fucking me _right._ Happy?" And with that, Hyuntak's turning his back to him again.

 

.

 

After what had just happened, he couldn't accept it. He couldn't accept that Hyuntak was this _hot and cold_. He scoffs, looking from Hyuntak to his pants. In a second he's closing the distance between them and pushing Hyuntak against his wall, a little rougher than he should have. "If you don't give me a second chance I can't prove that can I?" He huffs.

 

.

 

The gasp that the action pulls out of him is manages to get stuck in his throat on its way out, which causes the choked sound that passes his lips when he hits the wall. He has to take a breath before he responds, curling the hand holding onto his pants into a into a tight fist. "And what makes you think you deserve one?"

 

.

 

"Because of the way you moaned my name like a little bitch." He finishes his words with a rough kiss to Hyuntak's lips, hips pressing against his. He keeps his hands gripping Hyuntak's shirt, a part of him worried that the other will push him away and leave anyway.

 

.

 

Hyuntak wants to hate how case in point he is about it, the way he responds to Hiwan's kiss and just the feeling of Hiwan this close to him so willingly, his moan lost in the midst of it all. His pants are promptly dropped to the floor with little care, hands instead grabbing hold of Hiwan's hips as Hyuntak pressed back against him.

 

.

 

Hiwan is still frustrated even when Hyuntak returns the kiss, and when he feels the pants drop by his feet. He pulls away, tugging at Hyuntak's bottom lip harshly, hands moving to push Hyuntak's from his own. "Turn around." He demands, grip tightening on Hyuntak's wrists.

 

.

 

"This whole proving it schtick really is just a you thing, isn't it? I've had you once and I can already tell that's your whole problem." Hyuntak would really like to know why his lungs have decided to give out to early in the game; he's panting as he tries to have his hips meet with Hiwan's again, refusing to turn around just yet. "What are you gonna do, Wannie? Come inside me and hope I finish myself off for you because you can't?"

 

.

 

Hiwan backs his hips up, just out of Hyuntak's touch. "How about I don't fucking come in you at all?" He asks, releasing Hyuntak's wrists, backing up until his legs are flat against the bed. His hand drops to wrap around himself, the sheer feeling of Hyuntak against him enough to make him semi hard. He strokes himself while he looks at Hyuntak, eyes hooded as he does. He isn't sure what his card is, he isn't sure he even has one at this point.

 

.

 

"Hiwan--" he has to bite his lips to stop himself from saying something he's going to regret. Like please. Hyuntak forces the word back down, eyes not breaking contact with Hiwan's despite how badly he wants to look down. "Oh. So you're just gonna jerk off thinking about me and call it a day? I might as well leave then. Wouldn't want to ruin your little routine."

 

.

 

"Or you can turn around and I can show you what I'm doing to you in my head right now." He smiles at Hyuntak, biting at his lip as he does. The lip bite is mostly to keep his own breathy moans at a minimum, because despite his actions he doesn't actually want Hyuntak to leave. And would probably attempt to stop him if he did try. "Show me your ass, Hyunnie."

 

.

 

With an unhappy grunt Hyuntak turns around, pouty about how much that - Hiwan's language, his disposition, his blatant ripoff of a nickname - gets under his skin and crawls into all of the right spaces. And the feeling promises not to leave him until Hiwan tears it right out of him, so Hyuntak doesn't have much of a choice other than to comply. He arches his back as he presses an arm to the wall, resting his head on it as he stands with his legs apart.

 

.

 

He smirks, pleasantly surprised that Hyuntak actually pays attention to him. Hiwan stops moving his hand much to his own dismay, stepping towards the others body. He presses a kiss to the back of Hyuntak's neck, a hand creeping between his legs, two fingers pressing inside of him instantly.

 

.

 

The way he moans so appreciatively for so little is pathetic; but Hyuntak's hiding his closed eyes in his arm and pressing back against the fingers he hopes are just the start of everything that he wants out of this, and Hyuntak can't help but moan once again because as pathetic as this might be, right now he honestly doesn't care about anything but the way Hiwan makes him feel.

 

.

 

The kisses on the back of Hyuntak's neck are replaced with his teeth, biting his skin with the intent of being rough. He scissors his fingers, pushing them in further past the second knuckle. He sucks at the flesh he's bitten, dragging his fingers from inside of Hyuntak. They're drawn out for a second before he pushes them back in, right to the hilt of his fingers.

 

.

 

After a couple of false starts, words always interrupted by a wanting noise or bitten off groan that will inevitably undermine what Hyuntak is trying to say, but he gets there eventually. "Stop--fucking around, Hiwan," he finally gets out through gritted teeth, even as his hips say the complete opposite, pushing back against Hiwan's hand because all he wants is more, and more, and more. It's why he doesn't raise his head, why he bows while his neck is visited by teeth and a dull ache that makes Hyuntak's knees buckle the tiniest bit.

 

.

 

"Who do you think you're speaking to?" He asks, voice soft against his skin. For that, he draws his fingers out of Hyuntak. "I'm no good. You don't get to tell me how to be good." He bites at Hyuntak's earlobe, fingers pressing back in roughly, as deep as he can and curling when he reaches the hilt again. "Open your legs more."

 

.

 

His whole body feels like it's about to cave in on itself when Hiwan pulls his fingers out. A long and shaky groan is pulled from the back of his throat at the sensation of being empty again, a wordless plea for Hiwan to forgive him, to give him whatever he wants as long as he gets something, anything. And when Hiwan does what Hyuntak hopes he will, his mercy is received with a tilt of Hyuntak's head as his eyes rolled back and his eyelids fell again. His legs are already shaky but he obliges, not needing to be told twice, not wanting Hiwan to take from him again.

 

.

 

His lips return to the back of Hyuntak's neck, teeth dragging over the red mark from before, adding to the bumps in Hyuntak's skin. He sucks on it, fingers twisting to take advance of the newfound space he had. He sets a steady rhythm, something he hasn't had the patience to do earlier, his other hand reaching to wrap his fingers around Hyuntak's cock, instantly starting with steady strokes, in rhythm with his other hand

 

.

 

When Hyuntak's lips part, it's to work around a silent moan before breathes in and his body isn't sure what exactly it wants to do with itself. His hips are erratic, pushing back onto Hiwan's fingers one minute and pitifully jerking up into Hiwan's waiting hand the next. "You're a--ah fuck, _fuck,_ " his wires continuously tangle up and cross, squeezing in knots every so often that cause Hyuntak to moan, and it's a broken sounding thing that's almost embarrassing for him to hear. "You're a fucking cheat," he finally manages to get out, dropping one of his hands to cover Hiwan's, his thumb running slowly over his head.

 

.

 

"I don't recall you setting any rules, Hyuntak." He laughs, the fingers inside of him twisting and curling as his other hand slows its strokes. When he feels Hyuntak's hand on his own, he nips at his neck. "Take your hand off yourself." He says with a huff, stopping his strokes completely and focusing on just the fingers inside on Hyuntak. He's aching to replace them with something else, his entire body is urging him to let go of his pride and this frustration and fuck Hyuntak into the wall. But he resists.

 

.

 

"How," he pants, pausing so he can try to catch his breath and run his tongue over dry lips, "do you expect to get anything done right--if I'm not there to help you, Wannie?" He's almost grateful he only has one place to press his body into now, and yet he's almost upset that there's less for him to crumble under. His hand stays where it is, still even as Hyuntak's hips keeping rolling to make the best of the fingers still inside him.

 

.

 

"Drop the act, asshole. If I was doing the wrong you wouldn't be making the noises you're making." His fingers push deep into Hyuntak, twisting and curling and scissoring before he pulls them out completely. "Stop calling me Wannie." He half hisses, moving both of his hands to pull Hyuntak's shirt up, discarding it on the floor and then busying himself with pressing kisses and nips at the canvas he's unveiled for himself. He moves one hand to grip at Hyuntak's wrist, and the other firmly on his waist.

 

.

 

"You didn't have a problem with it before," he points out as he watched his shirt fall onto the floor, and didn't he care about the state of his attire at some point before this? Before they actually started, before little else mattered outside of him getting his fill of Hiwan for the day? "I'm sure it's all I ever call you when you're getting yourself off to me, too." He dares to try and meet Hiwan's eyes when he peeks over his shoulder, a smug and knowing smirk on his lips. "Wannie, Wannie, _Wannie_ as you pretend you're fucking me into a mattress."

 

.

 

"Well I have a problem with it now." He meets Hyuntak's gaze and his eyebrows furrow. "You don't really talk when I get myself off to you. That's the beauty of dreams, Hyuntak." He uses his free hand to take hold of himself, still nipping at the skin as he guides himself to Hyuntak's entrance. He doesn't give much warning as he pushes inside, grateful of the height difference so he can angle it better to completely fill Hyuntak.

 

.

 

"Mm, but that's the--" _ah,_ and Hyuntak is practically dissolving into nothing at the feeling of Hiwan inside of him again. A greedy whimper escapes his lips - it's always more with him - and delays whatever unimportant nonsense he was going to say as closes his eyes and turns his head forward. It was something about how wrong Hiwan was, something about the best part and Hyuntak would very much like to amend his unspoken statement by saying that _this_ is it, and that he was wrong, and whatever else Hiwan would like to hear just so he never leaves.

 

.

 

"What was that?" Hiwan asks once he's managed to get over the initial feeling that being inside Hyuntak gives him. The heat surrounding him is already too much, and he wants to hate the other simply for that reason. The whimper is what he needs to spur on his movements. And they're rough and slow and purposefully drawn out. He pulls out to the tip and drives straight back in, his own moans lost in the determination to make marks over as much of Hyuntak's back as he can. The hand holding Hyuntak's wrist lets go, only to wrap around his cock instead.

 

.

 

Leveraging his newly free hand on the wall, Hyuntak's hips try desperately to rut back on Hiwan's cock as any kind of words he could share morph into incoherent noise the moment they're on the tip of his tongue. Because god, he's doing so well and Hyuntak needs him to know he is. Wants to tell him. The air that hits his back, a soothing warmth where Hiwan's breath hits and a chilling and sobering breeze everywhere else, makes Hyuntak shudder and he has to wonder how he's even still standing at this point.

 

.

 

Hiwan does know if it's the angle or the way he's still mildly frustrated by the thought of no longer having Hyuntak this close to him, the sheer thought of him leaving the bedroom causing his rhythm to pick up slightly, a deep thrust first to remind Hyuntak that he's still here. He drags his tongue along the marks he's already made, settling on Hyuntak's shoulder, teeth sinking in rougher than they probably should, his hand starting to idly stroke the cock in his grasp. He keeps his grip on Hyuntak's waist firm, and he's not sure if it's leverage for himself or a balance for Hyuntak.

 

.

 

Hiwan's teeth dig deliciously in his skin, and Hyuntak is both excited and worried about what kind of map he's going to have drawn along his skin when he looks at himself in the mirror tomorrow morning. "Do you still want me quiet, Hiwan?" His voice is supposed to be filled with mirth, but he instead sounds closer to a person begging for something and that might be because that's closer to the truth. "I could--I could tell you how _good you feel, uhn_ \--" Hyuntak is undoubtedly reveling in it, so much so that his thrusts have begun to stutter and he's more or less just taking it now which he honestly thinks might be even better.

 

.

 

"I think you already are." He breathes, running his tongue over the indents he's just made once more in Hyuntak's skin, sucking lightly at the mark, an act which he's found hides his moans perfectly. "So keep your mouth shut." The hand wrapped around Hyuntak picks up the pace for a few strokes before it's no longer there, and both hands are firmly gripping the others waist. Hiwan knows how that this is leverage, so that he can hold Hyuntak's hips still while he increases the pace of his own, each thrust dragging a guttural groan from his throat. He leans forward simply to rest his forehead against the nape of Hyuntak's neck, eyes closing as he focuses on the angle and the depth of each thrust.

 

.

 

Usually not one to listen, Hyuntak does exactly the opposite of what Hiwan tells him to. If anything, his request flips a switch in Hyuntak's mind that makes him feel like he has to share every little thing, and then some. It's a chorus of _that's it_ and _fuck yes_ and _oh god_ , interrupted only when a thrust makes Hyuntak keen high in his throat, and his lungs seemingly run out of air and he struggles to fill it. Fingers scrape at the wall like it will provide him some level of support, and even if it's mostly Hiwan's hands keeping him steady, at least it keeps Hyuntak's hands away from his dick, which aches to have Hiwan's attention again.

 

.

 

The noises he makes now are fine, they don't grind on Hiwan like the sentences strung together. Hiwan keeps his head down and his eyes shut tight, thrusts more in time with the rhythm he wants now that Hyuntak has stopped trying to match him. He lifts his head to kiss at Hyuntak's neck again, soft kisses this time while his lips get over the stinging sensation. "What's my name, Hyuntak?" He asks quietly, biting at his earlobe, hand snaking to wrap around his cock again now he has some control over the movement of his hips.

 

.

 

His tongue delights in painting moisture over his own lips, even as Hyuntak can feel himself buckling under the pressure of what Hiwan's giving him. He sucks in a breath and then again, makes sure he releases the loud moan crawling up his throat. He has to prepare for this moment, try and make sure he's going to ruin it _just right._ His tone dripping with a practiced taste of honey to it, sweet in all of the wrong places as Hyuntak thrusts his hips back and _whines_ , " _Wannie._ "

 

.

 

Hiwan hopes there's nobody outside. He hopes that Kyungwon and miles have found something else to do and aren't sat back in the lounge listening to the vulgar noises coming from both him and Hyuntak. It's the way Hyuntak sounds that makes Hiwan weak, the way he knows it's him who is making Hyuntak this way. And then he ruins it, ruins it with a clearly purposeful word that does all kinds of things to Hiwan. But he simply stops his hips, and it's a mess of his own moans tangled with heavy breathing as he pulls out of Hyuntak. "No." He huffs, biting at Hyuntak's lobe, hand still stroking faintly. " _what is my name, Hyuntak?_ "

 

.

 

Hiwan sighs in that tired way he does when he's pretending something's oh-so-difficult for him to manage but he _supposes_ he'll make an effort, anyway. " _Wannie_ ," he repeats, dragging out the syllables as before his lip is caught in his teeth, and he tugs at the skin there as he stages another moan. "Why have you stopped, Wannie? I was so, so close, too." That parts true, at least. If there wasn't a twisted part of him that actually found this _fun_ , Hyuntak would be pretty mad at himself for delaying this. "I did what you asked."

 

.

 

"My names Hiwan." He mumbles, sliding back into Hyuntak but staying shallow. "Say it with me." He groans, and in one thrust he's back deep as he was before. And on his lips is one syllable. "Han." He pulls out, only to thrust back in as before. "Hi-." Another thrust. "Wan." And he's done, the movements of his hips returning to their earlier pace, hand wrapped around Hyuntak squeezing as he gets to at least a third of the rhythm of his own hips. He's close too, and his whole body aches with his own actions and resistance.

 

.

 

There is it, that unfurling sensation that Hyuntak has to stubbornly kick back just so he gets a little bit more, just so he can run his mouth for a little bit longer. "Why do you--need me to say it, Wannie?" And his words are breaking off again, and it's so much more difficult to fight against it when his body isn't in any mood to deny how close he is; his head falls back, his back is pulled taut, his hips refuse to remain still any longer. "Do you come when I say it? When you--when you _f-fuck me_ in your head, do you do it well enough for me to say your name? Are you--" his sudden pause his encased by a wrecked moan, and why was he doing this, why was he doing this, _why was he doing this_ when all he wants is to beg, beg as loudly as he could for Hiwan to keep going just as he was? "Are you better at fucking me then? Do you wanna- _ah_ , pretend?"

 

.

 

Hiwan isn't focused enough on Hyuntak's words to pay them any mind. They don't hit him like he's sure the other would like them to. Instead they're jus wasted and lost between Hiwan's own ragged breathing. He leans his forehead against Hyuntak's shoulder, trying to regain some thoughts on what his next move was. He lifts his head so he can nip at Hyuntak's neck, the grip on his waist tightening enough that Hiwan wouldn't be surprised if it bruised. "Stop being a little bitch, Hyuntak." His words are choked, his entire body so ready to let go. But he refuses to come first, refuses to let Hyuntak win this. "Say my fucking name."

 

.

 

Through all of this, Hyuntak finds the time to feel _offended_ by Hiwan's apparent disregard. Hurt, even. How--how dare he, Hyuntak thinks, especially when he's trying _so hard_ to be a nuisance. For _him_. He widens his stance as he rocks back onto Hiwan, into his hand, keeps playing to the rhythm that's already been set even if he's a little off beat at times, some of his thrusts harder than they should be. "Hiwan," Hyuntak concedes, harsh and ragged. but he doesn't sound like a man that's given in to anything. "Your name--is fucking--Han." He pulls from the other's playbook as best he can, and he can hear himself almost choking on his resolve as he thrusts. "Hi--" Hyuntak falters for a moment, a hand reaching back to grab a fistful of Hiwan's hair. "Wan." And then he tugs, tugs as he slams back into Hiwan's hips and groans at how wonderful that feels, tugs because _fuck him,_ honestly. "Now come for _me,_ Hiwan." That's all Hyuntak wants now, the almost soothing feeling of it as the rest of his body heats up. His throat is hot, burning, and he moans helplessly at the way his words seem to scrape the inside of his throat as they come out. "Fuck me, _fuck me--_ "

 

.

 

It's all too much and not enough at the same time. Like he has Hyuntak on a silver platter and yet _its not enough_. Hell if he would ever admit that even the entirety of Hyuntak would never be enough, it sounded like a good excuse in his head to keep taking. The way his name is broken up, mixed with the change in rhythm that Hyuntak has decided to take on - it becomes a little much. And Hiwan falters while trying to hold onto the control he has, while he tries to make this last a little longer. It's difficult, Hyuntak is making it so difficult. And Hiwan's guttural groans and choked out half sobs are muffled by the marked skin of Hyuntak's neck. He doesn't last much longer, with a final angled thrust he's coming, grip on Hyuntak's waist becoming the tightest it's been all evening. "Holy _fuck_." He isn't sure how many times he moans Hyuntak's name after that, he just knows it's more than he'd like to admit.

 

.

 

Maybe Hyuntak takes too much pleasure in how his name sounds on Hiwan's tongue, in knowing that _he_ was the one to cause that lapse in control. "Just like that," he murmurs, sounding scratchy and wrecked and Hiwan is the one that made him feel this way, made him feel this good. The asshole. He isn't far behind Hiwan; how could he be when he's saying Hyuntak's name like that, when he's caught them both of them at just the angle to knock the breath out of Hyuntak's lungs as he rides out Hiwan's orgasm and crashes so very happily into his own, lips parting in a silent scream that melts into a pitiful whimper as his body shivers against Hiwan's.

 

.

 

He's glad he's caught Hyuntak on his hand, glad that despite his body shaking and every inch of him whining at him to just stop moving so he could catch his breath, he's glad that he kept pumping against Hyuntak. Only when he's managed to catch some of his breath does he pull out of Hyuntak, his clean hand wrapping around his waist to keep them both balanced as he lifts the other to his mouth to lick it clean. His throat hurts from the chokes and the deep groans and the sheer lack of breathing he's allowed himself. His other arm joins the wrap around Hyuntak's waist, and Hiwan presses a light kiss to his temple. "You're a fucking mess." And its lightheaded as he leans back to look at the marks he's made on Hyuntak's back. "A fucking gorgeous mess."

 

.

 

There's not much room in his thoughts for more than one thing at a time now, so of course he doesn't latch onto ways to keep himself upright, or how to catch his breath. He focuses in on Hiwan's hand, the feeling of it disappearing and the fact that its first stop is not his own mouth. Selfish, Hyuntak pouts, but his flimsy bout of ire is alleviated somewhat by the compliment he receives and the kiss that comes with it. "Do you mess them up well enough to say that to all your dreamy Hyuntaks?" He makes the effort to turn around in Hiwan's embrace, leaning back heavily against the wall.

 

.

 

Hiwan is smiling when Hyuntak turns around, because his frustration was removed when the moans of Hyuntak's name left his lips. He keeps his arms around his waist, licking his lips before speaking. "Nope." He admits, gaze dropping to the mark just visible on his neck, and then down to his sides. There's a mark where his fingers pressed too hard into Hyuntak's skin, but he isn't sure if it'll bruise. He runs his hand over the imprint before returning his gaze to Hyuntak. "Sorry about that, genuinely."

 

.

 

"Sure you are," Hyuntak huffs, more for the fact Hiwan was apologizing in the first place. He's unperturbed by the markings even though he maybe should be, all things considered. He takes one quick look at himself, making a mental note that there was more to see along his back, and decides he'll be bothered by it later. All seeing them now does is leave him feeling slightly flustered. Biting down on his bottom lip, Hyuntak lifts his gaze with expectant eyes. He's silent for a beat before he asks: "So?"

 

.

 

"So?" Hiwan echoes as he looks at Hyuntak, smile still on his face. "There's pizza, but I'm fucking tired." He lets out a shaky laugh, letting himself lean his forehead on Hyuntak's shoulder. He pulls back once he's regained some sturdiness, clearing his throat. He doesn't know the next move - whenever this has happened in the past it's been clean cut. But Hyuntak was different. He didn't know where things went from here.

 

.

 

"Pizza?" His nose scrunches, a confused frown crossing his features before Hyuntak shakes his head. "Is all you ever think about me and food?" He asks, although it wasn't like the former was a bad thing. Before Hiwan has the chance to answer that question, Hyuntak continues. "It's probably gone by now, but that's not the _point._ " He slowly runs his hands up Hiwan's chest, to his shoulders, and stops once he has snaked his arms around Hiwan's neck, pulling him in closer. "Who was better?"

 

.

 

"Ah. Pretty much." He hums, breathing still heavy but slowed as Hyuntak pulls him closer. He lets himself be coaxed, forehead resting against Hyuntak's. It sounds like a trick question, but Hiwan knows it isn't. Not really. "You." He mumbles, eyes closing. His arms curve back around Hyuntak. "Are you happy you've ruined pizza for me?"

 

.

 

"That's--" not what he was going for either, but he can't complain about it. "Well, yes, I am. Congratulations, by the way. And your _answer_ is correct, but I wasn't talking about pizza." His legs feel like jelly but Hyuntak finds the strength to lift one up and drag it along the inside of Hiwan's leg. "Between real me and fantasy me, who was better?"

 

.

 

"Oh." He laughs, mainly at himself, slightly because of the leg lifting up his own. He clears his throat, although there's really nothing to clear. "You." He repeats, as though it's the most obvious thing in the world. Because to him it is. "Fantasy you didn't make those gorgeous sounds." He shivers at the pleasant memory, nudging Hyuntak's nose with his own, and then pressing their lips together. The kiss is soft, much softer than any other kiss they've shared.

 

.

 

If any part of Hyuntak was truly decent, he might have left the kiss be - enjoy it as it was given to him and carry on with his life. But that, sadly, was not the reality he lived in. And really, it was Hiwan's fault for bringing up his 'gorgeous sounds' before kissing him like that. Hyuntak waits a few moments, as if allowing the other time to enjoy the calm, before he is purposefully moaning against Hiwan's mouth.

 

.

 

He pulls away the instant that Hyuntak moans, gently pressing against his shoulder with his hand. "Stop it." But he's chuckling. "I don't think I'm ready for round three. And any noise that comes from you that isn't words, is dangerous for me." He isn't embarrassed to admit it, especially not after what they'd just done. "Just let me kiss you like a normal person."

 

.

 

"But that's _boring_." His gaze remains firmly planted on Hiwan's lips for a moment. If it were possible, a light bulb would have appeared right above his head the moment his eyes widened, an attempt at a compromise popping into mind. "At least give me your tongue, hm?"

 

.

 

He scoffs, but there's something about the way Hyuntak is looking at him. There's been something about the way Hyuntak had looked at him for the last however long they'd been doing this. "Alright." He rolls his eyes, as though it's something of a chore. and then he's kissing Hyuntak again, soft at first, and then his tongue is pushing past Hyuntak's lips.

 

.

 

His entire body feels like it's caving in and trying to sink into Hiwan the moment he gets what he asked for. And it's not like he did it to be a jerk this time around, honest, but a tickled moan still bubbles in his throat when he glides his tongue over Hiwan's. He pulls back on his own this time, just so he can breathe out a hasty and half-hearted apology before taking Hiwan's lips with his own, lips slightly parted.

 

.

 

He's not even mad, he doesn't really care about the moan - he wouldn't still be stood partially naked if he did. But the apology is welcome, even if it is masked before he can really answer. And then he's kissing Hyuntak at full force, hands lifting to cup his cheeks as he melts into the kiss, tongue already sliding past open lips to explore Hyuntak's mouth for the hundredth time that evening.

 

.

 

This was a bad idea. This was such a bad idea. Hyuntak is nothing but putty like this, a naturally very noisy putty that's partially distracted from the kiss he would like to focus all of his attention on but can't because he has to try and make sure he keeps quiet. His hands slip into Hiwan's hair and he grabs for a little to pull on whenever he has to force down a sound threatening to spill into their lip. He has to force down a lot.

 

.

 

Hiwan pulls back, reluctant to leave Hyuntak's lips but he needs to breathe. He keeps his lips close to Hyuntak's, eyes closed as he drops his hands to the others shoulders. "Bed." He breathes. It's mainly because his legs hurt. But it's also because he needs the closeness back. To be able to over over Hyuntak while he kisses the life out of him.

 

.

 

"You're not even going to carry me?" It's not a question he's serious about, but Hyuntak likes to believe he's gotten very good at pretending he is. His hands fall out of Hiwan's hair as he steps around him, making a beeline for the bed. "And you try and pass yourself off as a romantic?" He scoffs before diving rather listlessly onto the bed. "Disgraceful."

 

.

 

"When did I ever claim to be romantic?" He questions, turning to watch as Hyuntak drops onto the bed. "Also, you're fucking insatiable. And I'm trying to conserve my energy." He mumbles as he follows Hyuntak to the bed, dropping down next to him. He turns onto his side and nudges Hyuntak, a request for him to lay on his back.

 

.

 

Just for now, he decides he's going to ignore that second comment. "Are you claiming you're not?" He takes the opportunity of having Hiwan next to him to pucker his lips in Hiwan's direction, make a couple of obnoxious kissing noises, and prove his point first. "Mmm, kiss me softer, Hyuntak. You're so gorgeous, Hyuntak. No, I just want to lay here and stare at you, Hyuntak." Only after his little display does he heed Hiwan's silent request and roll into his back.

 

.

 

"You're an idiot." He grumbles, but he can't actually deny it. "I wasn't trying to be romantic. I was stating facts." Hiwan waits until Hyuntak is on his back, and then fights away any more words with a kiss. And it's soft at first but then it's melting into something needier and wanting. He pushes his tongue past Hyuntak's lips, like before, and uses the comfort of the bed to manage to push himself into a position where he can sort of hover over Hyuntak again. He only pulls away briefly to point out "didn't you say you were gonna put your mouth on me at some point?"

 

.

 

Hyuntak would be pretty upset about Hiwan ending that kiss if it wasn't for the question he asked. What would have been a pout turns into a smirk, Hyuntak resting his hands on the other's sides. "Aw, does the romantic in denial want me to suck him off?" Leaning up, his mouth finds Hiwan's neck, kissing lightly as he moved towards Hiwan's shoulder. "Do you want to tell me how pretty I am with your dick in my mouth?"

 

.

 

"When you put it like that it sounds incredibly off putting." He mumbles, head tilting to offer up more room. "But I've had you twice and I'm still wearing my goddamn shirt." He points out, closing his eyes. "Also you'd look stunning with my dick in your mouth, _babe_."

 

.

 

He's not sure why that one word makes his toes curl a little - he figures it has something to do with the memory of the last time he heard the word 'babe' come out of Hiwan's mouth. "Just take your shirt off then, if that's such a problem." He pulls away then, sliding his hands beneath said shirt. "In fact, you can make arrangements for both of those points."

 

.

 

"I could." He agrees, letting out a soft sigh at the feel of Hyuntak's hands on him. He's not one to ask for all of the attention - well, he's decided it's not something he's used to around Hyuntak, not right now at least. But he lets it slide. "You know I said I wasn't ready for round three?" He asks, finally opening his eyes and leaning down to kiss Hyuntak firmly. There's a brief moment of hesitation before he's sitting up to pull his shirt off and discard it onto the floor.

 

.

 

"And what are we doing for round three?" _Please stop_ \- Hyuntak can already feel his legs pleading with him not to, but Hyuntak easily ignores it. His hands clutch Hiwan's thighs as he tries lean up, thumbs stroking slowly as Hyuntak leads his mouth to Hiwan's stomach.

 

.

 

"You choose." He hums, looking at Hyuntak fondly, cocking his head to the side as he feels the light stroking of his thumbs on his thighs. Normally it would be fine. Normally things so small would have little to no effect on Hiwan. But he knows it's probably because his entire body is already hypersensitive to anything Hyuntak does, that it makes him feel lightheaded.

 

.

 

"I couldn't do that." He could, but the blatant lie is going to work for him now, or at least that's what Hyuntak's decided it's going to do. He shifts a little more between Hiwan's legs and scoots back until he can feel his back up against the wall. Hyuntak makes sure to keep his hands on Hiwan's legs through all of his shuffling around. "If I chose all the time, all you'd ever get to do is have your way with me."

 

.

 

Hiwan shifts with him. And he isn't exactly opposed to the idea of having his way with Hyuntak constantly. In fact, the sheer thought of it is enough to make his mouth dry - the memory of having Hyuntak purr and moan and _whine_ his name is something Hiwan knows he'd be a fool to pass up consistently. "You say that like it's a bad thing, Hyuntak." He mumbles, coursing a hand through Hyuntak's hair.

 

.

 

"Oh, it's not." He makes a show of closing his eyes and pressing up against Hiwan's hand, as if he were chasing after his touch. His eyes close and he leans forward again, forehead resting on Hiwan's abdomen. "But variety's the spice of life, Hiwan. And I'm sure there's much, _much_ more you'd like from me, isn't there?"

 

.

 

He brushes his hand back through Hyuntak's hair, fingers caressing his scalp lightly. His eyes follow every movement of Hyuntak's, laughing softly at his words. "I'd like everything." He says gently, fingers trailing down the back of Hyuntak's neck. "And so much more."

 

.

 

Apparently fascinated by one spot in particular, Hyuntak's kisses do not deviate far from one particular place on his stomach. The kisses are soft and almost chaste as Hiwan's fingers cause shivers to surge through him. "Just tell me where to start..." He looks up then, batting his eyelashes as his tongue slides past his lips and flattens where his mouth had previously been.

 

.

 

The kisses are sparking all of the right feelings in Hiwan, feelings he figured we're already tired out from his body. But then, he realises he should never underestimate the effect Hyuntak has on him. "I think you-ha." He breathes a laugh. "You're in charge here."

 

.

 

"Mm," he retracts his tongue then, kisses away the wet stripe he's left behind. "I like when we pretend that you are." He glances away from Hiwan for a moment, inspecting the wall behind him before looking up at Hiwan again. "We might have to move a little, but I want you in my mouth." He doesn't break eye contact as his fingers start drawing lines that lead nowhere on Hiwan's skin. "I want you to touch yourself for it."

 

.

 

He wondered when Hyuntak would use that against him, wondered when his poker face would be figured out by the other. He just didn't think for a second it would be this early on. And then there was the clear payback for making him touch himself during the first time. Hiwan rolls his eyes and shifts his body so he's in a position that's more comfortable for him. Hiwan says nothing as he reaches to wrap his fingers around himself. He's not hard - his body is still not completely caught up with the fact that the last time wasn't the final time he can feel the effects of Hyuntak's kisses though, as he moves his hand against himself. The touch makes him flinch with sensitivity. But he powers through, his cock reacting the right way for his perseverance. He lets out a soft moan as he finds a slow rhythm.

 

.

 

Hyuntak keeps busy by trying to avoid the area of Hiwan he's most interested in. His hands stay on his thighs, creep up to his stomach; his fingers dig into Hiwan's hips for just a second when he hears the other moan. "Pull on my hair when you're ready, okay?" And his voice _sounds_ gentle, reassuring. Even Hyuntak is impressed by how well he manages to pull that off. "Pull until you've got my head at just the right angle, and then..." Instead of finishing the thought, Hyuntak trails off into a soft moan. He rakes his fingers down the back of Hiwan's thighs, thumbs brushing small circles into Hiwan's skin.

 

.

 

He understands now. He knows where this is going and he likes it. Not that he'd admit it. Hiwan keeps his eyes trained on Hyuntak's every move, every shift of his fingers and placement of his mouth. It's not a big ask - it's Hiwan doing something he's incredibly used to. But then Hyuntak was never there to clean him up. He increases the pace of his hand, copying the same tactic he used with Hyuntak - his thumb brushing over his head, hand squeezing gently as he pumps. He courses his free hand back through Hyuntak's hair, tilting his head back slightly just to look at him with a small smile. "You look really good, Hyuntak." And his voice is sincere, there's no lust in his tone despite the current situation. Which his body reminds him of as he squeezes a little too hard, dragging out a low moan.

 

.

 

There it was again - that undercurrent to Hiwan's words and actions that had no place being anywhere near what they were doing. Hyuntak didn't make a show of it, but it threw him for a loop each time it happened. And since it's happened more than once, it will probably happen more if Hiwan isn't just blissed out on actually getting to have sex with him tonight (which Hyuntak would completely understand - sex with him probably _is_ a life changing experience). So Hyuntak deals with it the way he knows best - he deflects. "Just like this?" He meets Hiwan's eyes, tilts his head. "So you don't want to come on my face, then?"

 

.

 

There's a laugh which makes his hand falter and he rolls his eyes. "Course I do." He mumbles once his laughter has subsided. He tightens his grip on Hyuntak's hair, other hand increasing its rhythm. "That's why people have upgrades. To make good things even better." He points out, licking his lips.

 

.

 

"Aren't you the lucky one?" he manages to say, withstanding the low groan that almost escapes him when Hiwan pulls on his hair. Hyuntak drops his gaze to the other's hand then, lips parting only slightly as he takes in the sight. He can't keep in the throaty noise he makes at that, and suddenly he's far, far more impatient than he was seconds ago. His lips move again, open wider. "Hiwan..." He probably sounds like he's begging, and maybe he is.

 

.

 

"What?" He huffs, his attention on his own hand and the movement it's making, on how his pumps can make him come faster. How he feels so goddamn sensitive that he doesn't even think he'll be too far off. He tugs at his own bottom lip, eyes closing as he increases his pace again, a strangled moan released from his throat as his hand rubs over himself. He tugs gently again, a little prematurely before remembering he reason why he has to tug. He lets Hyuntak's hair go for a moment, head tilting back while he pumps faster, soft little moans of appreciation for his own hand escaping his lips as he does.

 

.

 

His only option should have been finding something to say; to help distract himself, maybe, or to help Hiwan along. And he tries - there are a couple of seconds spent where his mind is trying to cobble something together. But instead he finds himself coming up short because what's the point of discipline at a time like this? In one moment the pressure on Hyuntak's scalp is gone, and in the next he's moaning around the head he has taken into his mouth, sucking fervently around Hiwan.

 

.

 

He thinks he's fine. His hand is doing the job, and he can already feel the familiar pooling sensation. He knows he should be embarrassed at the briefness of this, but he isn't. Not particularly. His fist tightens in Hyuntak's hair when the head of his cock is suddenly warm and wet. He opens his eyes to look at Hyuntak, mouth parting slightly as he lets out a needy moan. "Hyuntak." He says through gritted teeth, his hand making steadier, increased strokes.

 

.

 

Barely enough time has passed for him to be so sure about this but Hyuntak already knows that he needs to do this again, and he drops that into the folder of all the other things from tonight that he wants a repeat of. His tongue rubs back and forth at the slit, his movements curious and exploratory. At the sound of his name, his hands get a firmer grip on Hiwan's thighs as Hyuntak's eyes flutter open to look innocently up at the other, humming enthusiastically around him as if to ask why it is he wants.

 

.

 

It's too much for him at this point. Everything is aching and he can already feel how hyperaware his entire body is. How the small movements of Hyuntak's tongue are sending him through a fight for control with his own body. He doesn't say anything else, instead he fists as much of Hyuntak's hair as he can. His hand is already faltering in its rhythm because of the sensations Hyuntak's tongue is causing. But his mind is all over, he can feel himself getting closer to the edge but Hyuntak's mouth is already on him. A split decision causes him to roughly pull Hyuntak's head back, and he moans out the other's name as a final squeeze sends him over the edge. " _Fuck fuck fuck fuck_."

 

.

 

Hyuntak opens his mouth wide, a choked-off moan leaving his throat as he sticks his tongue further out and closes his eyes because _yes_ , the tug on his hair feels good, and his name on Hyuntak's lips sounds even better, and at this point he should be upset that Hiwan manages to taste just as good as well, but Hyuntak's decided to enjoy his blessings without complaint. God, he's so grateful. So grateful that he whimpers for it, as if that would gift him with more, and his hands splay out on Hiwan's thighs to slowly caress the expanse of them.

 

.

 

He can't take the whimper. The whimper does so much more to him than he ever expected such a sound to do. His hand continues to move slowly, until he can no longer keep any rhythm up. The hand in Hyuntak's hair releases as he tries to steady his breathing. Eyes open to look at Hyuntak, slightly disappointed that he was too far gone to witness the entire thing. He brushes a hand down to rest on Hyuntak's cheek, thumb caressing gently over his cheekbone. "How was that?" He asks softly, feeling exhaustion seeping into his muscles with every word.

 

.

 

Eagerly swallowing what's left in his mouth, Hyuntak licks his lips and takes a moment to savour the taste left on his tongue before sighing contently and opening his eyes to meet Hiwan's. "I got to taste _something_ today," he says with a rather pointed raise of one of his eyebrows, "so I'm gonna say good. But you're the one jerking off - shouldn't I be asking you that?"

 

.

 

"Nope." Is all he says, shifting his body so he can lay down finally. "I mean there's pizza. Probably. Somewhere." He smirks, body moving so he can properly see Hyuntak. "Are you alright? Do you need anything seeing to?" He hopes Hyuntak catches on. Hiwan is too tired to completely explain. "C'mere."

 

.

 

Hyuntak shakes his head as he scoots down the bed to properly stretch his body out, draping one of his legs over Hiwan's and resting his hands on the other's chest. Is this the part where he's supposed to pillow talk? Sweet nothings and yada yada? Because he'd much rather just tell Hiwan that he would like to have his dick in his mouth again soon. So that's what Hyuntak does, in about just as many words.

 

.

 

Hiwan wasn't really one for idle chit chat after sex - but when the person he'd just gone three rounds with was a member of his group it was kind of hard to avoid it. Also - this was Hyuntak. And Hiwan was a lot more into him than he cared to admit. "Good." He sighs, a hand moving to rest in one of Hyuntak's legs which was draped over his own. He closes his eyes, only opening them to raise a brow at Hyuntak. "What?"

 

.

 

He blinks once. He tries it again, just to test out if it will make sense of Hiwan's question the second time around. It doesn't. Hyuntak's brows furrow slightly, his mild case of confusion now apparent on his face, there for all to see. "What do you mean 'what'?"

 

.

 

"I thought you said something." He frowns. "Maybe it was just me relaying your moans in my head," which he shakes, closing his eyes again. His fingers trace idle shapes on Hyuntak's leg, smile on his face as he finally lets his body catch its own breath.

 

.

 

If it wasn't for the fact that they were both here because they had just had sex that has seemingly left Hiwan on the brink of managing to still exist, Hyuntak would be far more annoyed with him not hearing what he said the first time. Hyuntak pouts his displeasure before inching his mouth closer to Hiwan's ear. "I _said_ ," he sing-songs, voice then falling into a whisper, "I can't wait to have your dick in my mouth again, Wannie."

 

.

 

"Oh." So he had heard right the first time. He laughs, and its breathy and fond. He manages to capture Hyuntak's lips in a chaste kiss before he replies. "It would be a crime to not give you what you want." He mumbles against Hyuntak's lips. "I'd like to repay the favour sooner rather than later though."

 

.

 

"Of course you would." Hyuntak puts a bit of space between the two of them, though he doesn't move his legs away. "You should make a whole list of things you want to do for me. To me. I don't know if you could easily get a notebook large enough to fit in all your fapping material, but it's worth it to try."

 

.

 

"Alright." He hums, smile playing on his lips as he settles. "I'll have to buy two notebooks then." He responds idly, running his tongue over his lips, which have become dry. "I enjoyed that." He can feel the fatigue seeping through his entire body, the eagerness to nap tugging at his eyelids. But he resists. "You take it so well."

 

.

 

 _That_ was uncalled for. Hyuntak takes pleasure in it, of course, biting on his lip as the memory of it all flits through his mind, phantom hands and lips repeating certain motions across his skin. He shivers, hums, succeeds in managing not to say anything. There's no use trying to work them both up again, as much as Hyuntak would like to try.

 

.

 

Hiwan turns on his side, a hand moving to rest on Hyuntak's waist. He traces circles on the skin, letting out a soft sigh. "I'll suck you off if you want." It's an idle comment, but he means it, after all fair is fair right? He lets his hand drop to the curve of Hyuntak's ass, resting there as he keeps his gaze on Hyuntak.

 

.

 

"You'll fall asleep with my dick in your mouth and _actually_ choke on it," it's supposed to be a jab but it sounds more like him whining. Again, not far from the truth. He just knows that if he dares to try and start that again, even just for a moment, there's no going back for him until he's limping off a cliff in agony.

 

.

 

"Just thought I'd offer." He chuckles, knowing full well that Hyuntak's probably right. "Soon, then." Hiwan throws out a compromise, eyes finally closing, his hand staying where it is as he attempts to pull Hyuntak closer, to close the gap he made earlier. "I dunno if you wanna stay." He yawns, and opens one eye to look at the other. "But we have practice in about four hours so maybe we should sleep a while."

 

.

 

"Could you just fall asleep so I can sneak out like any smart person would?" There's no heat behind his words, just simple pragmatism. Because as much as he wouldn't wind flaunting the fact that Hiwan had done a perfectly sufficient number on him, just to see if he could get someone to blush, Hyuntak did not have it in him to deal with anything that might come after that.

 

.

 

"Done." He gives up finally, hand once again making light circles on Hyuntak's skin. "Thanks, Hyuntak." He isn't sure what he's thanking him for. He probably won't even remember saying the words when he wakes up later on. But it doesn't take long for him to drift off after the words have left his lips.


End file.
